M'taal se Daviener
by Pyrex013
Summary: Ambassadors from Shara, new prophecies, and a bit of romance. all of this in the first chappie, read and review. Set after tenth book, spoliers if you havent read up to there.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time series. The Characters are all Robert Jordan's; however, I do own the story line and the original characters. The style of the first three paragraphs is also Robert Jordan's. Don't sue me. The flashback in the middle is from the prologue of the first book, _The Eye of the World._

Also, I use a lot of the Old Tongue, many of these words are created by the talented Robert Jordan, but others aren't. At the bottom of the page will be a glossary to the definitions of the words.

1

Ambassadors

The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind arose on the Fields of Talinor. The wind was not _the _beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a _beginning.

South and eastward the wind blew. It crossed the snow covered field and lightly brushed a small mound where once sat a large spire constructed as a marker of Hawkwing's victory over the Dark One's minions. The wind pushed off the light snow to reveal the first signs of growth and spring.

East the wind blew, past the mountain form Kinslayer's Dagger. It passed through the small hills surrounding a city. Upon the city's once "topless towers" were three ancient banners. The wind rippled through across them, one with a golden sun rising over a hill, another red with a circular like shape made up of two halves shaped almost like teardrops. The last bearing a golden like serpent beast on white. To some, it might mean nothing; however, to the people of Cairhien, it meant that the Dragon was Reborn and their ruling lord.

Rand al'Thor gently rubbed his temples with his fingertips, trying to relieve the throbbing pain between his eyes. Again, he thought that it was a mistake to return to Cairhien after such a long time. Two days he'd been here and he was already missing the time he'd spent at the manor just inside the Tairen border. Unfortunately, when Logain had come, he had brought with him the news of Dobraine's death. He missed his hours alone with Min; he would have preferred to hear Cadsuane constantly insist that he must return to his duties than listen to the nobles here. How he hated them and their stupid _Da'es Daemar._

He sighed and held up a hand. The woman in from of him abruptly stopped speaking. "My lady Arilyn. I cannot _order _the Sea Folk to move. We made a bargain and I must keep to it if I wish them to do the same. Their assistance is needed." He'd had this argument before with other high seats. Everyone thought the Atha'an Miere were a problem.

"Yes, My Lord Dragon. All we ask is that you do something," he watched her smile sweetly. He knew that her and many of the other nobles met together to discuss matters of state, but was it a slip of the tongue, or, more likely, Da'es Daemar? Burn them and their stupid game, his head hurt.

He smiled back on instinct. He hated how he had so easily flowed back into the Lord Dragon's role. "I can do nothing, how often must we have this conversation?"

Her smile never faltered as she replied, "Yes, My Lord. But-" She started as he slapped a hand down on the desk in front of him. Her eyes widened as he stood, looming over her short Cairhienin frame. He opened his mouth to speak, when his ears caught the sounds of the door opening. He looked behind Arilyn to see a woman enter as if she owned the place. She looked at him with a sharp stare. Rand closed is mouth and stared back just as haughtily.

"Arilyn," She announced without even glancing at the other woman. "Leave us, please." Arilyn lifted up her skirts and fled the room with more dignity that Rand thought she could have mustered. He opened his mouth to demand why she interrupt him in such a manner.

"I thought I had taught you manners long ago, boy." She snapped. He glared angrily. "No, there's no time for that. I've just received word that ambassadors from Shara are in the city, coming here as we speak. From beyond the Aiel Waste! You must be ready to receive them." She said all in a rush. He realized that her ageless face looked flushed and her gray hair was coming out of her usually neat bun. "We don't know much of their ways, but I'm sure it will seem strange to you and me. Please go along with whatever may happen, however."

"But-" she ignored him and scurried into the hall for a couple moments, then returned with a trail of people following: a woman in tight breeches and a man's shirt, a tall handsome man with dark hair who appeared to be in his middle years, a short, plump woman with the ageless face of Aes Sedai, an extremely tall light-haired man with sun-darkened skin, a man with ice-blue eyes, wearing a sword that seemed to be a part of him, had a short pretty woman with her dark hair in a braid slung across one shoulder, and three men in dark black coats who held themselves with dignity.

Rand silently watched as chairs were moved into the study under the direction of Cadsuane, who was now rearranging her hair back into their neat orderly places. The chairs were arranged in a semi-circular shape and at the crest was a throne-like seat with the serpent dragon creature crawling up the arms and legs. He rigidly stepped to the chair and seated himself awkwardly on the hard surface.

Slowly, the others began to take seats. Min sat on his right and laid a hand atop his. Nynaeve seated herself on Min's other side, one hand tugging her braid slightly as Lan moved to stand guard at the door with the Asha'man. Verin calmly sat next to Nyanaeve, staring intently at the doors waiting to in everything she saw of the Sharans. Cadsuane stood behind Verin, watching Rand. Her eyes seemed to say, "Mind your manners, boy." Rhuarc's eyes flickered across the room as he casually leaned against his spear, faking laziness. Rand glanced at the two empty seats next to him and shook his head while silently laughing to himself.

Someone knocked on the door and everyone, from Logain quietly standing near the Asha'man to Nynaeve still pulling on her braid, turned to the watch as the doors opened. A silver cart was pushed into the room by a woman in black livery. She gave a start when she noticed five sets of eyes were on her. Her eyes widened as Cadsuane stepped forward to take the tea and mulled wine laden tray from the woman. Cadsuane raised a hand in dismissal, but the woman still stood with her mouth hanging open. The Aes Sedai's mouth tightened and she firmly cleared her throat.

The servant closed her mouth and curtsied, "Pardon, Aes Sedai; pardon, Lord Dragon." And with that she lifted her skirts and bustled out the study, closing the door tightly behind her.

Rand noticed the tension leave the room as everyone breathed heavily out. He looked to his right where Min sat smiling at him. He reached out to her hand and began to intertwine his fingers with hers. He began to speak when another knock rang in his ears, this one more demanding. Everyone's attention snapped to the doorway. Min gave his hand a slight squeeze then retracted hers as the doors opened.

A woman in long flowing silks entered. Her deep green dress bared her shoulders and rode low exposing the tops of her bosom. The sleeves were cut short, ending a quarter of the way down her arms. Up the length of each forearm and along her hands were tattooed vines with leaves. Cascading over one shoulder was long blonde-ish silver hair. When he looked at her face he saw youngness about her features, but her tilted stormy-grey eyes showed wisdom and poise.

The two younger Asha'man gaped at her, and Rand caught even Flinn stealing a couple glances. However, as soon as she entered, she stepped aside and lowered to her head to permit another to enter.

Rand had to catch himself before he gaped as another woman stepped into the room with two hard faced, grizzled men flanking her on either side. She strode across the room as if she owned the place, not he. She had piercing green eyes that seemed to call to him. He found himself standing as she approached. Closer up, he realized that she was rather short, perhaps as tall as Nynaeve. But she seemed formidable. Across her back was a strange sword that he thought would be too heavy for her. The way she moved, though, in her baggy trousers and odd blouse was like a hunting mountain cat; he was sure she knew how to use the long knife at her waist.

She came up to him and knelt on one knee and the two men behind her did as well. With her head bowed, long golden hair spilled over her shoulders.

_"Light, forgive me. Oh Illyena, my love," _A voice said inside his head. Memory bloomed and he saw a woman with a tattered and charred dress in the arms of a crying man. Himself. _No, Lews Therin Telamon. _

_"What hand slew Illyena Sunhair, Kinslayer? Not mine. Not mine. What hand struck down every life that bore a drop of your blood, everyone who loved you, everyone you loved? Not mine, Kinslayer. Not mine. Remember, and know the price of opposing _Shai'tan!"

Rand staggered back. He knew that face, he knew that voice. _Ishmael, the Betrayer of Hope. _Rand closed his eyes, trying to shake away new memories from a now crying Lews Therin.

He felt something brush against his hand he started. He opened his eyes to see Min giving him a worried look. Rhuarc, Logain, and the Asha'man were looking at him as if he was sick and it was catching. The others all peered at him curiously, Cadsuane was scowling and Lan looked about to call him sheepherder and ask if he needed help, but he quickly resumed his normally stoic pose. The worst, however, was the blank stares he received from the woman in the green dress and the other.

"Is the _Ayende _all right?" she asked in a strange accent. He blinked, confused by her question.

"The-ah-" _Light Forgive me, Illyena. _Rand roughly pushed the moaning Lews Therin out his head. "Yes, I'm fine."

The woman nodded in acceptance, as did her companion in the green dress. Rand gulped as their plain stares were on him. "Please, stand," he announced. She stood calmly. He towered over her, but he felt like he should step back under her gaze. She looked the part of an Aes Sedai; wisdom filled eyes, ageless serenity. _She's not ageless, though. She's _youngRand realized with a start. _A girl, no older than me, I suppose. _Someone beside him coughed and he noticed he had been staring.

"Welcome," he said, trying to regain his dignity. "I am Rand al'Thor, The Dragon Reborn."

She chuckled mirthlessly. "I care naught for the Dragon _Reborn. _There has only been one true Dragon, and you are not Lews Therin Telamon. I come for the _Ayende, _and it is believed you are he." She smiled and Rand could not tell if it was mockingly or genuinely. "I am Melisandre Hatain of the Tsorovan, and the ambassador to the Empire of Shara. I am the _M'taal._"

Her smile faded at the last part. She took a short bow and then gestured behind her to the other woman, who approached gracefully. "This is Seyra, the _der'Hei'mael. _And these are Daen and Jaryd, Tsorovan from the capital city." The men behind her nodded their heads before standing. "They will stand watch outside."

Without a word they turned and stepped outside the doors, closing them as they left. Rand watched her and had to keep his mouth from hanging open. Not even Aiel women had such command over men. Melisandre never blinked. She stared at Rand as though he was an ailment and she a healer, trying to find out what was to be cured.

Rand cleared his throat and awkwardly began to introduce the rest of the people in the room. "Yes, Welcome. This is Rhuarc, clan chief of the Taardad Aiel. At the door is Logain Ablar and three Asha'man." Rand watched Logain flash a smile at the two strange women, both of which gave him a blank stare. Logain straightened as his smile faded slowly. Rand gestured to the other side of the doorway. "And Lan is a warder for Nynaeve. You know what a warder is?" Rand asked, ready to explain if need be.

Melisandre nodded absently while turning to stare at Lan. She laid a hand to her chest and then brought it up to her lips. "_Tai'shar _Malkier. _Tai'shar Airenae a'fazu._" Lan's eyebrows rose, but he repeated the gesture awkwardly. Melisandre lowered her head and Rand saw Seyra's lips move silently. Cadsuane glanced at Rand sharply, and he held his tongue.

When Melisandre had turned around, he continued. "This is Cadsuane, Verin, and Nynaeve; all three of them Aes Sedai," Nynaeve looked up at the mention of her name and Cadsuane gave the Sharans a level stare.

"_Der'hei'mael_? Literally it means 'experienced, or lead, always hope.' However, that doesn't make much sense. So you much call your women who can channel _hei'mael _and you, Seyra, are somewhat like our Amrylin," Verin said sagely. She was studying Seyra, who crossed her arms beneath her breasts and stared back. Verin nodded and her attention swung to Melisandre. "_Tsorovan _means 'storm', I believe, but you also introduced your men as _Tsorovan_. _M'taal _is a stone or rock. In the original Prophecies of the Dragon, a _m'taal se daviener_¸ or a 'rock to shelter', is mentioned. Interesting choice of titles."

"Does not Aes Sedai mean servant of all? And yet you seem only to serve yourselves," Seyra replied coolly in the same strange accent as Melisandre. Verin nodded sadly, but Nynaeve opened her mouth to argue.

"And this is Min," Rand intervened swiftly. He turned to smile at her. She glanced from Melisandre to him before finally smiling back. Melisandre glanced over her shoulder at Seyra. Seyra peered at Min curiously and nodded. Rand arched an eyebrow and glanced at Min. _What does she see? _

Seyra came to stand next to him and Rand watched Melisandre kneel down before him again. "Rand al'Thor, when news of your birth and the invasion of the Aiel reached Shara twenty years ago, we rejoiced and waited for the next sign. When the _Daghain _announced that _Saidin _was clean, a competition was held to see who would go forth to seek the _Ayende. _Now I am before you and I can feel your might and power. Aes Sedai serve you, the Guardians have come again, the Wheel Reader is speaking, and you hold four key nations." Gracefully, she pulled the long knife out of her belt. "I am here to make my pledge to the _Ayende._ I will be your ally, I will follow you, I will advise you, I will guard you with my life. I make this oath as Melisandre Hatain of the _Tsorovan, _and as the _M'taal, _ambassador to the land called Shara.

Rand gaped as she slid the knife across the soft flesh on the inside of her wrist, "I vow on the blood of my ancestors. Rand al'Thor, the Call has Sounded in my heart. Will you accept my allegiance?"

He stared not knowing what to do, when he heard Seyra whispering in his ear. He began to repeat what she said. "The _Ayende _hears the Call and I have come. I accept your allegiance; you are my ally, I will lead you justly, I will listen to what you say, I will protect you is I can, but I am the Ayende and I must live to face _Da'es Dai a'Sag _and I understand your wish to see me there," Rand paused, listening to his next instructions.

"This is to seal the pledge. Kneel down next to her," Seyra intoned quietly and he bent his knee. "You must pull her wrist to your mouth and cleanse the wound. You need to lick it up before I will heal her."

Rand grimaced but he held her hand up to his mouth and began to lick the smooth flesh of her arm. When he finished, he pulled her to her feet. Seyra whispered to him again and he said at the same time she did, "You now belong to me."

He looked at her confused, but she only smiled and turned to Seyra for healing.

Glossary:

_Ayende_: freedom, it is the title the people of Shara have given to Rand

_Airenae a'fazu_: Lakes of the Crane

_Hei'mael_: Hope's Always or Always Hope. The title of the women in Shara who can channel.

_der'Hei'mael_: The leader of the _hei'mael._

_Tsorovan_: Storm. They are the defenders of Shara.

_M'taal_: stone or rock

_M'taal se daviener_: rock to shelter

_Daghain_: literally means fears, but is what the men who can channel are called in Shara

_Da'es Dai a'Sag_: Time's Great Battle, Sharan term for the Last Battle.

A/N: Two things, if you know the name of the _Asha'man _who shows up with Logain in the Tenth book? And what does Noal, Mat's companion from the Tenth book, say that people from Shara call their country?

Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
